Cowboy MacGyver
by MacGyverGirl
Summary: One night MacGyver goes to bed and dreams about the old west and a lovely young lady.


MacGyver drained his mug of sarsaparilla and set it on the bar beside the empty plate which had held a cheese sandwich not long ago. He looked around the saloon. Cowboys and gentlemen alike gathered at tables to smoke, drink, and play cards. All things MacGyver avoided. Normally he was content to stay on his ranch outside of town, but every now and again he had to venture into the small Minnesota settlement to buy supplies and get a decent meal. The saloon was getting crowded and the men were starting to get drunk and rowdy. MacGyver took that as his cue to leave. He went outside, mounted Angus, and headed home to enjoy the solitude once more.

Mac had just put Angus in his stall and given him a fresh bucket of oats when he heard a cry and the sound of pounding feet. He hurried out of the barn just in time to reach out and catch a lovely young lady who had literally fallen into his arms.

"Whoa, slow down there, Miss. What's the problem?" he asked. He looked up to see that a man was following her.

"I...I...I just saw someone get killed," she replied, tears running down her cheeks.

MacGyver could see the man getting closer.

"Come on!" He grabbed Madison's hand and they both ran for the house. She crawled under the bed to hide while he stood lookout at the window. MacGyver watched as the stranger walked through his yard and barn before giving up and going back the way he came.

"It's okay! You can come out now!" MacGyver called to Madison who hurried into the main room. "He's gone, and I'm not ever gonna let him hurt you so you don't have to worry."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. MacGyver opened it to find Mr. Dalton standing on the other side.

"Is everyone okay in here?" Mr. Dalton asked.

"It is now. Why do you ask?" MacGyver replied.

"There was a stranger in town, acting all crazy and covered in blood chasing a pretty young gal."

At that point, Madison stepped out from where she had been hiding behind MacGyver.

"That's the girl!" Mr. Dalton exclaimed. "Don't worry, ma'am. We won't let anything happen to you."

"That's for sure," MacGyver agreed.

Madison was still scared, but she felt better now being with the two men, especially the man whose arms she had fallen into. He had a handsome face, cute mustache, and long hair. Somehow she just knew he would never hurt her or allow anyone else to, but she was still upset over seeing someone get killed.

"Ma'am, it's getting dark. Your welcome to bunk here for the night if you want," the attractive man offered.

"I'd like that," Madison replied. "I just have one question."

"What's that?"

"What's your name, cowboy?"

"The name's Angus. Angus MacGyver. My friends call me 'Mac'. And you are?"

"I'm Miss Madison."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Miss Madison."

The following morning, Mac awoke to find himself sitting in a chair in front of the fireplace. He groggily remembered a pretty young lady from yesterday who he had insisted sleep in his bed. He got up and went in the kitchen where Madison was already busy making breakfast.

"I hope you like buttermilk biscuits and strawberry jam?" She smiled warmly at Mac and he smiled back. Finding a lady in his house making him breakfast felt good. Perhaps being a loner wasn't always such a good thing.

Mac dug into his meal as soon as Madison placed it in front of him. When he swallowed the last bite he asked, " So, what do you plan to do now?"

"I don't know," Madison frowned. "I suppose go back to my place. I can't stay here forever."

"That's true," the cowboy agreed. "Wouldn't be proper."

A little while later, Madison was standing in the barn as MacGyver saddled one of his horses for her to ride back to his place. When he was done, she put her foot in the stirrup and lifted herself into the saddle.

"I really appreciate this, Mac. I'll bring the horse back as soon as I can."

"No rush," Mac replied. "Just take good care of him."

"Oh, I promise I will!" And with that, Madison prodded the horse into a trot and headed down the dirt lane that would take her home.

Madison had only traveled a few hundred yards from MacGyver's when she saw the man from yesterday walking toward her on the side of the road. She pulled hard on the reigns to turn the horse around, but the man saw her and raced toward her. Unsure of what was happening, the horse stopped dead in his tracks and refused to move. Madison didn't know what to do so she screamed.

Back at his homestead, Mac pulled off the shirt he had slept in and was reaching for a fresh one when he heard a scream. He flew out the door and down the lane in time to see a strange man reaching for Madison. With a fierceness he didn't know he possessed, he lunged at the man and they both fell to the ground in a heap. MacGyver balled his fist and was ready to strike the man's face when he quickly slithered out of Mac's reach, regained his footing, and fled.

Without thinking, Madison quickly dismounted and ran to MacGyver, throwing her arms around him. Only then did she feel his warm skin beneath her hands and his chest hairs tickling her cheek. Embarrassed, she began to pull away from him, but he gently grabbed her shoulders before lowering his head and softly brushing his lips against hers.

"I don't think it's quite safe for you to go back to your place yet, Miss Madison," he said. "You'll be safer at my house."

With that, he mounted his horse and helped Madison climb up behind him. He felt her arms solidly wrapped around his chest and her head resting on his bare back as he turned the horse around and headed home.

By the time they reached Mac's barn, Madison was almost asleep.

"Why don't you do in the house and lay down," MacGyver suggested.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Madison confessed. "And thank you for rescuing me…again."

"I'm just glad I could help, ma'am."

MacGyver began unsaddling his horse as Madison entered the now-familiar home, headed straight to the bedroom, and lied down on soft bed.

Once his horse was safely in his stall, munching away on a bucket of oats, MacGyver returned to his house. He peeked into his bedroom to check on Madison. She appeared to be asleep, lying on top of the covers. Mac quietly opened the cedar chest that sat at the foot of the bed, pulled out a quilt his mother had made, and draped it over Madison's sleeping form. He took this opportunity to study the young woman who had so abruptly entered his life. Her long, soft hair was spread over the pillow, and her smooth cheeks were flushed from sleep. How had he never noticed this beautiful woman in town before? Then again, he didn't go to town much. A fact he was beginning to regret.

He bent down, meaning only to place the lightest of kisses on her forehead, when Madison awoke. Her large, innocent blue eyes intrigued him, and her slightly parted lips beckoned him. He once again lowered his head and placed his lips on hers. He was about to break the connection when Madison reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. That was all the invitation he needed to deepen the kiss.

She gently tugged him onto the bed so he laid beside her, kissing her. His mustached tickled a bit, and she was once again aware of the hairs on his shirtless chest. She broke the kiss, smiling at him as he smiled back. Just as they leaned in to continue the kiss there was a knock at the door. MacGyver jumped out of bed, worried it was the stranger coming after her again.

"Stay behind, Madison," Mac ordered before yelling, "Come in!"

As soon as the door opened, MacGyver landed a right cross on the man's jaw.

"What'd you do that for?!" Mr. Dalton exclaimed

"I'm sorry," Mac apologized. "I thought you were someone else."

"Well, I just came to tell you that there's a stranger in town waiting for Miss Madison. Looks like he's aiming to get rid of the witness to his crime. If I were you, I'd keep her here at your place. Don't leave her alone for a minute!"

MacGyver smiled gently at Madison. "Oh, I think she'll be just fine with me."

"Is there anything I should know about?" Mr. Dalton asked, cocking his eyebrow as MacGyver continued to look into Madison's eyes.

"Nope," Mac replied simply, still holding Madison's gaze.

The next morning, MacGyver awoke in his bed next to Madison who was still sleeping. He smiled, thinking of the wonderful night they had shared. He slipped out of bed to put on his shirt, but Madison had awakened and was rubbing his back.

"I have to go to the barn and get Angus fed," he told her softly.

But Madison sat up beside him, winding her arms around his neck and once again kissing him. MacGyver savors her kiss and knowing that she is happy and safe. Suddenly, they hear a gunshot.

"Get under the bed!" he orders her as he throws on his shirt and goes outside to investigate.

Mac had just stepped outside when Madison heard another shot and this time someone was moaning. Putting her fear aside, she goes outside to find MacGyver, lying on the ground, moaning in pain. Using all her strength, she dragged him back into the house.

"Where are you hurt?"

"I got shot in the leg," he replied, tears of pain running down his cheeks, his teeth biting his lower lip to keep from screaming in pain.

Not knowing what else to do, Madison leans down and gives him a comforting kiss that makes him smile.

"Mr. Dalton lives just down the lane. Go get him, but be sure to go into the tree line so no one can see you."

Madison rushed out the back door into the tree line and ran to Mr. Dalton's house. She knocked frantically on the door.

"MacGyver's been hurt and needs a doctor," she told Mr. Dalton as soon as he opened the door.

Upon hearing this, Mr. Dalton quickly saddled his horse and headed into town.

Madison ran back to the house and helped MacGyver tie a cloth around his leg where he had been wounded.

Unaware that Mr. Dalton and the doctor had already arrived, Mac and Madison began kissing and held each other close. A knock on the door frightened them both, thinking it was the stranger coming for Madison. She carefully peeked out the window and let out a sigh of relief when she saw the two men. She opened the door and quickly led Mr. Dalton and the doctor to MacGyver.

After about thirty minutes, the doctor emerged from the bedroom and told Madison she could go in and see MacGyver. Her heart began beating faster at the sight of him lying shirtless on the bed. Unable to control herself, Madison climbed onto the bed, snuggled close to MacGyver and began kissing his bare chest.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," she told him.

"I think I've loved you from the moment you fell into my arms," Mac replied.

Madison laid her head on his chest and began humming a lullaby her mother used to sing to her until they both fell asleep.

Madison woke up a short while later feel very hungry. She slipped off the bed and went to the kitchen to fix them stew for supper. She turned away from the stove to find MacGyver watching her with a lazy smile on his lips. He looked so handsome, yet so vulnerable. Madison went to where he lie on the bed and boldly began kissing him until they were both breathless. Then she reached for the buttons on his pants.

"No," Mac said hoarsely grabbing her hand and pulling it away. "We can't. It's not right. You shouldn't even be here with me like this."

Madison frowned.

"Hey, do I smell supper?" MacGyver asked with a smile.

Madison help Mac to the dinner table and fixed them both a bowl of beef stew and cornbread. When MacGyver was once again settled in the bed, Madison realized how tired she was. She took off her clothes until all she wore was a thin cotton gown. She laid beside Mac and began to kiss him when they were both startled by a knock on the door. Madison jumped up and ran to the window.

"I don't see anyone," she told Mac. "What should we do?"

"It was probably just the wind, honey. Come back to bed."

She crawled back under the covers into his waiting arms and began to ply him with kisses once more. His hands began to explore her body and she shifted so she was on top of him, but he pushed her back, wincing in pain.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he apologized. "I think we better wait until my leg heals."

Madison gently repositioned herself next to him and they fell asleep in each other's embrace. She awoke with the sun and studied the man lying beside her. She laid her head on his chest and softly kissed his breast. The new sensation awakened MacGyver. He watched her for several minutes and smiled before his senses returned.

"Could you hand me my shirt?" he asked. "Do you think you could feed Angus if I come out and tell you what to do?"

"Of course I'll help feed him. I'm here to do anything you need me to. I'm not going to leave you alone to fend for yourself while you're still injured."

"Why did you say we can't be together, like a couple?" Madison asked as she followed MacGyver's directions to feed Angus.

"It wouldn't be right, Madison. I'm in love with you," he confessed. "You can stay here as long as you want to. I promise to keep you safe. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

"Oh, Mac! I do want to live with you! I've been alone for two long years and you are the only thing that has brought me any happiness."

"Well, if you truly feel that way, Miss Madison, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Madison was shocked and thrilled all at the same time. She slowly approached MacGyver and brushed a gently kiss against his lips.

"Yes, I will marry you! A thousand times yes!" She kissed him again, this time with much more need and passion.

"How soon can we get married," she asked excitedly.

"As soon as my leg heals so I can take care of you properly."

A month later, MacGyver and Madison stood in front of the Justice of the Peace and exchanged vows and wedding rings before returning home as a married couple. They fixed supper together and as soon as the evening meal had been eaten they crawled into bed and exchanged loving kisses. Mac was thrilled to see Madison so relaxed and happy. There was nothing standing in the way of them being together so he began to take off his clothes. Madison was soon straddling him, kissing his bare chest. Mac buried his hand in her hair and began nuzzling her neck as their bodies melted together.

Suddenly there was a loud bang from somewhere outside. Mac and Madison both threw on the clothes they had just taken off and went outside but found nothing. However, MacGyver was no longer sure that this was the safest place for Madison, so they packed lightly, saddled Angus, and road back to her place. Sure of their safety, they once again crawled into bed and resumed their love-making. Madison reveled in the feelings MacGyver brought out in her and knew he would never allow her to come to harm.

The next morning, a rapping on the door awoke the newlyweds. Mac opened the door to find the sheriff standing there.

"Mr. Dalton said you were having some trouble out at your place. Is this the man that's been causing it?"

The sheriff held up a 'Wanted' poster of the most notorious and evil bounty hunter in the West….Murdoc.

MacGyver shook his head. "Neither of us has been able to get a clear look at his face. But I will be on the lookout for him."

The sheriff tipped his hat and bid them farewell. MacGyver went to the barn to take care of Angus while Madison fixed breakfast.

Madison had just put breakfast on the table and went outside to tell MacGyver. Her head was still in the clouds from the perfect love they had shared the night before. When she was halfway to the barn she heard an evil laugh behind her. She turned around quickly and faced a man holding a gun on her.

"You didn't think you could escape me so easily?" he asked tauntingly.

"You're the one I saw murder somebody!"

"I prefer to think of it as a business transaction. But, yes, I am the person you saw."

Before Madison could scream, the man pulled the trigger sending bullet slamming through Madison's heart.

In the barn, Mac heard the gunshot and hurried outside. He found Madison lying motionless on the ground and a man with a smoking gun standing over her. He quickly returned to the barn and grabbed the rifle out of the tack room. He hadn't held a gun since he was a child and saw his best friend get shot, but he wasn't going to let anyone get away with killing Madison.

"Murdoc!" he yelled, as he ran to Madison's body, hoping to find a heartbeat that wasn't there.

"So good to see you, MacGyver!"

Without another thought, Mac aimed the gun at Murdoc, pulled the trigger, and dropped him dead. He then knelt down besides Madison, held her hand, and cried.

XXXXX

Macgyver bolted up in bed, his body bathed in sweat. Disoriented, he looked around the room. He was in his own bed, in his own apartment, in Los Angeles. No rustic cabins, horses, or Murdoc. He shook his head to clear the remnants from the nightmare. Maddie! Had it just been a dream or something more? He turned on the lamp on his nightstand and quickly picked up the phone and dialed her number. The phone rang several times and Mac was on the verge of panic.

"Hello?" a sleepy female voice mumbled.

"Maddie? It's MacGyver. Are you alright?!"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason," he replied as his heart began to beat a normal rhythm. "I just...nevermind."

"Are you okay, MacGyver?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "I am now."


End file.
